1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments relate to a multi-camera control apparatus and method to maintain a location and a size of an object in a continuous viewpoint switching service.
2. Description of the Related Art
A continuous viewpoint switching service refers to a technology of continuously switching a viewpoint of an object of interest by capturing the object of interest at different viewpoints using a plurality of cameras to provide multiple images.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012-0154593 titled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR RELATIVE CONTROL OF MULTIPLE CAMERAS” of Trace Optics Pty. Ltd. introduces a function of controlling a location or zooming of a sub-camera so that the sub-camera captures surroundings of an object of interest, for example, a stadium based on a location of the object of interest tracked by a main camera that captures the object of interest.
However, because the main camera and the sub-camera capture the object of interest at different locations, a size and a location of the object of interest included in an image acquired by the main camera may be different from a size and a location of the object of interest included in an image acquired by the sub-camera.
For example, when a plurality of images acquired by the main camera and the sub-camera are continuously switched, a location and a size of the object of interest included in each of the images may change, which may cause a viewpoint to unnaturally move.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a method for preventing a viewpoint from unnaturally moving due to a change in a location or a size of an object of interest included in each of a plurality of images when the viewpoint is continuously switched based on the images.